


The Barista and the Pizza Boy

by sochill



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), College AU, Drunk!Jeremy, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, coffee shop au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochill/pseuds/sochill
Summary: Jeremy draws a dick in the wrong person's cappuccino. (Not smut! It’s just coffee shop goofs)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere & Rich Goranksi (platonic), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 41
Kudos: 255





	1. Mistakes Were Made

It was almost 2:30 when Jeremy saw the order come in. Rich’s usual. A cappuccino with five spoonfuls of cinnamon. Five because when asked, Jeremy decided that was the amount he deemed “too many”. He saw the receipt and set about making the drink. The same drink he made about three times a week for Rich at this time. And just as he always did, he topped off his creation with a coffee art dick.

“Large cappuccino with extra cinnamon!” He called out as he slid the cup onto the pick-up counter and waited for Rich to appear from the crowd.

Only Rich didn’t appear.

Instead, a tall boy in a red hoodie walked up and reached for the drink. He paused when he saw the lude drawing.

Jeremy floundered. His face was bright red. He opened and closed his mouth several times in an attempt to explain but no sound came out.

Then, the boy started laughing. Jeremy found himself speechless again but this time for a different reason. The boy’s smile was so pretty Jeremy thought he might pass out.

“Damn, if you wanted my number you could’ve just asked.” He winked, picked up the drink and sat down at one of the small tables in the corner.

Jeremy was a wreck for the rest of his shift. He had to scrap several drinks that he messed up and he couldn’t stop sneaking glances at the boy who was now leaned over his laptop, bobbing his head to the music playing in his headphones.

“Jeremy!”

Jeremy’s head snapped down as he realized he was pouring milk on the counter and not in a cup.

“What is _with_ you today?” Brooke asked as she threw a towel at him.

“Sorry. Just tired.”

“Do you need to go home?”

Jeremy shook his head as he wiped up his mess. “I’m fine don’t worry.”

Brooke didn’t look convinced but she returned to the register. A few minutes later, the boy packed up his laptop and walked out of the coffee shop. Jeremy found he could concentrate a bit more after that.

Over the next few days Jeremy tried to force the boy out of his head. It was a big school; he’d probably never see him again. Plus, if Rich found out he’d never leave Jeremy alone.

Three days later however, fate favored Jeremy. Or maybe punished him, he wasn’t sure.

He walked into the one pizza place on campus and the guy at the register lit up when he saw Jeremy.

“You drew a dick in my coffee!” He beamed. Jeremy read his nametag: Michael.

“Oh yeah.” Jeremy blushed profusely. “Sorry about that. I thought that drink was for someone else. You have the same order.”

“Oh.” His smile drooped slightly but he recovered into a smirk. “So you already have someone to flirt with via coffee drawings huh?”

“No!” Jeremy flushed deeper. “Um, I mean, it’s not flirting. Rich is just a friend. It’s just a joke.”

“Ah.” Michael nodded.

Jeremy nodded back.

“So um, are you gonna order or…?”

“Oh right.” Jeremy ordered his pizza and moved toward a booth. Michael stopped him.

“Sir. I’m gonna need a name for your order.” He said seriously.

“Jeremy.”

“Jeremy.” Michael repeated. Jeremy’s heart flipped. “Should be about 10 minutes.” Then he turned to the next customer. “Give me one moment please.”

Jeremy watched as Michael disappeared behind a bunch of ovens. A new employee came out and started taking orders.

A few minutes later Michael reappeared.

“Pizza for Jeremy!” He called. Jeremy went up to the counter and took the box from him. Michael looked mischievous but he just smiled and said, “Enjoy your pizza.”

When Jeremy got home, he discovered the reason for Michael’s suspicious look. In the middle of his pizza was a huge peperoni dick. Jeremy smiled to himself as he took a slice.


	2. Making Moves

Michael became a regular at the coffee shop. Jeremy started drawing other things in his drinks. He drew pac man one time (he was tired and it was easy) and was rewarded with a huge grin from Michael that made him choke on air. Jeremy made a few more trips to the pizza place than he probably should have but he didn’t care.

“Just give me a drink.”

“You walked all the way over here just to order a drink?” Michael raised his eyebrow as he punched in the order. Jeremy could see the slight amused smile on his face.

“I was in the neighborhood and thirsty.” He shrugged.

“Riiiight.” Michael rolled his eyes. He took Jeremy’s card, swiped it, and handed him his cup. Then he glanced back and slid a cookie across the counter. “On the house.” He winked.

The next time Michael was in the coffee shop Jeremy tossed him a bag with a muffin in it.

“I didn’t order this.” He said, feigning confusion.

“On the house. For our favorite regular.” Jeremy shrugged, trying to look innocent.

“Our?”

“Yeah. You know… the staff.” Jeremy said, as if he didn’t switch positions with whoever was working so he could be the one to give Michael his drink every day. He felt a blush creep onto his face.

“Well tell ‘the staff’,” Michael grinned. Jeremy could hear the air quotes. “I said thanks. And that ‘the staff’ looks cute in that uniform.” And then he was out the door. Jeremy sputtered.

The next time Michael came up to get his order he lingered at the counter after picking it up.

“Hey.”

Jeremy stopped mid-step and turned around to face him. “Yes?”

“Are you ever gonna ask for my number? Because as much as I enjoy flirting through pizza and coffee, I was kinda hoping we could hang out outside of work sometime.”

Jeremy opened his mouth to start reciting his number right then and there when Brooke yelled at him.

“Jeremy, I have three drinks here! Stop screwing around!”

Jeremy spun around. “I’m getting them!” When he turned back around, Michael was already disappearing out the door.

As soon as his shift ended, Jeremy marched into the pizza place and up to the counter. Only, Michael wasn’t working the counter. Jeremy could see him pop in and out of the walkway a few times in the back.

“Can I help you?”

“Um.”

“I got this one Mark.” Michael hip checked his way in front of the register and an annoyed looking Mark swore at him before disappearing into the back.

“What can I get for you today?” Michael smiled politely.

“Can I get a small peperoni pizza and,” Jeremy paused and took a deep breath. It was ridiculous. He did it anyway. “Your cutest employees’ number?”

“Hmm.” Michael tapped his chin, trying not to smile. “I don’t know if Alyssa’s boyfriend would like that.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Then your second cutest will do.”

“Mark? I think he’s single.”

Jeremy groaned. “You’re not making this easy.”

“Good.” Michael laughed. He punched in Jeremy’s order, then hit delete and skipped to the kitchen. “Be right back.”

Jeremy just stood there, confused, wondering if he was actually getting a pizza. He’d come to the pizza place mainly to get Michael’s number, but he also just got off work and he kinda wanted the pizza too.

A few people trickled in and started a line at the now abandoned register.

After what felt like an eternity, Michael walked out of the kitchen and handed Jeremy a pizza box.

“I didn’t pay-”

“Have a good night!” Michael said loudly over him. Then he returned to the register and started taking orders. Jeremy stood there for another minute just in case Michael decided to explain any further. When he didn’t, Jeremy took his pizza and went home.

Once he got inside, he opened the box and saw scribbles all over the inside of the lid.

**Took you long enough! For the cutest barista from the cutest pizza guy :)**

There was a number underneath. Jeremy smiled so big his face hurt. He pulled out his phone and added the new contact. Then, he sent a text.

**To Michael: thanks for the free pizza :)**

The response was instantaneous.

**From Michael: no prob anything to repay u for the coffee art**

**To Michael: aren’t you working? Get off your phone**

**From Michael: rude. I thought u wanted my number to ask me out not bully me**

**To Michael: maybe it was both**

**From Michael: Well... you’ve already done the bullying...**

**To Michael: get back to work**

**From Michael: boo! :(**

**To Michael: Text me when you’re off**

**From Michael: we’ll see**

Jeremy was proud of himself for acting cooler than he felt.


	3. Not a Date

Jeremy had to restrain himself from checking his phone every two seconds. Michael had started work late which meant he was getting off late. Still, Jeremy grabbed his phone the minute it dinged at 11:30.

**From Michael: I’m officially off from work**

**To Michael: yay for you**

**From Michael: so about what we were talking about earlier...**

**To Michael: were we talking about something?**

**From Michael: look dude if you’re trying to tell me you’re not into me then you seriously need to work on your customer service skills and stop eye fucking your customers**

Jeremy blushed violently.

**To Michael: I’m definitely not saying that. but I’m also not eye fucking anyone!**

**From Michael: uh huh sure**

**From Michael: anyway, we should hang out then**

**To Michael: what now? lol**

**From Michael: sure. what are you doing now?**

**To Michael: homework with my roommate**

**From Michael: lame it’s Friday. come chill in my dorm**

**To Michael: what so you can murder me?**

**From Michael: I promise I won’t. but if it makes you feel better, I could go to you. then we could hang with your roommate**

Jeremy glanced across the room at Rich who was scrolling through twitter and imagined having to explain who Michael was to him.

**To Michael: I’ll go to you. where’s your dorm?**

Twenty minutes later Jeremy was shivering outside a tall building, waiting for Michael to let him in. He finally came out, smiling when he saw Jeremy.

“Hey!” He held the door open so Jeremy could step inside. “Sorry for making you wait. Elevator’s broken.”

“What floor are you on?”

“Sixth.”

Jeremy groaned.

“Exactly.” Michael laughed, leading the way to the stairwell. “So.”

“So.” Jeremy repeated, trying not to let on how winded he was already. “Making me walk up five flights of stairs definitely isn’t convincing me that you’re not gonna murder me.”

Michael laughed and Jeremy started having even more trouble breathing.

“I’m not gonna murder you!” They finally reached the sixth floor and Michael held the door once again so Jeremy could go into the common room first.

“Uh huh. That’s why you couldn’t wait to invite me over at night and tire me out on these stairs.” He huffed.

Michael unlocked the door and let Jeremy into his room. “The stairs are not my fault okay? I offered to come to your dorm. And I couldn’t wait because you’re really cute and I can’t stop thinking about you.” He said.

Jeremy became aware of how close Michael was standing to him. His face felt hot. “Oh.”

Michael smiled. “Like that. That face you make when I call you cute? That’s _so_ cute.”

Jeremy blushed harder. “Anyway.” He cleared his throat. “What exactly was your plan for the evening?” Jeremy sat in the desk chair that Michael motioned to.

“Well, I didn’t really have one honestly.” Michael sat on the edge of his bed.

“Smooth first date.” Jeremy snorted.

“Hey this is not our first date!” Michael protested. “Our first date will be romantic as hell.”

“Right. Then what is this?”

“This is two guys getting to know each other.” He leaned back against the wall. “Tell me about yourself. What’s your major, what do you do for fun?”

“Um, well I’m a programming major. I want to make video games. And that is, also what I like to do for fun. Play them I mean.”

“Me too!” Michael sat up. “I love vintage games but there are some sick new ones. Like Apocalypse of the Damned. You ever played?”

“Yeah!” Jeremy grinned. “It’s one of my all-time favorites. Can never get past level nine though.”

“You play by yourself?”

Jeremy nodded.

“That’s why. It’s pretty much impossible to get through without a player two.”

“Well I guess you’ll just have to be my player two then.” Jeremy said before he remembered that he wasn’t that confident and promptly started stammering an apology.

Michael was beaming at him. “I guess I will.”

They talked for hours, about everything but always returning to the safety of video games when it started to get awkward. It was 3 am when Jeremy finally stood. He had migrated to Michael’s bed at some point nearly two hours ago and they had both been laying on their backs, arms touching, ever since.

“I should get home. My roommate is probably pissed I didn’t tell him where I was going.” He stretched.

“I’ll walk you.” Michael grabbed his jacket.

They walked in comfortable silence, Michael’s hand bumping Jeremy’s every so often. Jeremy wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not. They reached Jeremy’s building and he lingered outside, not wanting Michael to leave just yet.

“Well, thanks for a great date.”

“I told you,” Michael shook his head. “It wasn’t a date.”

“Wow.” Jeremy shook his head.

“What?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t believe you’re friendzoning me right now.”

Michael laughed and grabbed Jeremy’s shoulders. “I promise you I am _not_ friendzoning you.”

“Right.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Hey.” Michael waited until Jeremy met his eyes. “I really like you. Like, a lot.”

Jeremy flushed. The mood was suddenly a lot more serious than before.

“Thanks.” Jeremy squeaked and then kicked himself. He started to apologize but Michael’s laughter cut him off.

“No problem.” He held out his arms. “Goodnight hug?”

Jeremy gratefully accepted. Michael was warm and when they pulled away it left Jeremy shivering.

“See you later yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy waved as Michael started back to his own building.

Jeremy felt his phone vibrate the minute he stepped into his room. He pulled it out and checked it in the bathroom to avoid waking Rich who was asleep in the pitch-black room.

**From Michael: hey i’m really sorry if i made you uncomfortable. I think you’re really cute and I like talking to you a lot. sorry if I came on too strong or anything**

**To Michael: no! not your fault I just wasn’t expecting it. I like you a lot too. I’m sorry for being weird!**

**From Michael: don’t be sorry! I totally get it.**

**To Michael: thanks. and thanks for tonight. It was really fun.**

**From Michael: it was really fun. We should do it again. Maybe during the day**

**To Michael: I’m free monday afternoon**

**From Michael: excellent. Lunch?**

**To Michael: sounds great**

**From Michael: awesome :) goodnight Jeremy**

**To Michael: goodnight Michael.**


	4. Oversleeping

The next morning Jeremy awoke to the sound of the shower running. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but then his phone started ringing too.

“Hello?” He mumbled.

“Jeremy!” It was Brooke from work. “Where the hell are you?”

“Oh shit!” Jeremy sat up, looking around wildly for his work shirt. “I’m so sorry I got in late last night and forgot to set an alarm.”

“Well you better get here quick. I can only cover your ass for so long.”

“I’ll be there soon. Thank you and sorry.” Jeremy hung up.

Rich came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. “Hey. You came home late last night. Where were you?”

“Just at my friend’s dorm.” Jeremy grabbed his phone and keys.

“Which friend?”

“Uh… I gotta go.”

“You were on a date weren’t you!” Rich yelled.

“See ya Rich!” Jeremy raced out of the room.

His shift seemed to take forever. Jeremy felt his phone buzz twice but couldn’t check it since he’d forfeited his break to make up for being late. He hoped it was Michael. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since the minute he’d gotten home the night before, lying in bed, cursing himself for not telling Michael he liked him in person.

He nearly passed out the second he arrived home, collapsing onto his bed.

“Rough day?” Rich asked.

“Work was exhausting.” And Jeremy had finally gotten a chance to check his phone and neither of the messages were from Michael. But he didn’t mention that to Rich.

“Wanna go get dinner?”

“Yeah. Let me shower first.” Jeremy dragged himself off the bed and into the bathroom.

An hour later, a freshly showered Jeremy and a suspiciously happy Rich were walking toward the pizza place.

“You know I don’t really want pizza.”

“That’s fine.” Rich shrugged. “We can go somewhere else for you after.”

“No, actually, it’s fine.” Jeremy forced a smile. He prayed Michael wasn’t working. But as soon as they walked in, he knew luck was not in his favor. There were two cashiers today. And one started grinning the minute he saw them.

Jeremy watched Rich go up to the other worker and order. They exchanged pleasantries which Jeremy tuned out. He knew if Rich found out about him and Michael, he would tease Jeremy to no end. And Jeremy wasn’t ready for that. They weren’t even an official couple yet.

“Next.” Michael called. “Hello there.” He said as Jeremy stepped up to the register.

“Hi. Can I get a small cheese pizza and a bottle of mountain dew?”

Michael frowned slightly. “$16.53.” He took Jeremy’s card. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine thanks.” Jeremy took his card and receipt and moved to stand with Rich, refusing to meet Michael’s eye.

“I think that cashier is into you.” Rich whispered. Jeremy’s face flushed.

“Why do you say that?”

“He keeps staring at you.” Rich snickered.

“It’s probably nothing.”

As soon as they got their food Jeremy dragged Rich out of the pizza place. He waited until they were home before taking out his phone to text Michael. There was already one waiting for him.

**From Michael: hey i didn’t do anything to piss you off did i???**

**To Michael: no! sorry. I was with my roommate and I just didn’t want him to know**

**From Michael: ouch**

**To Michael: not like that! I just know he’d make fun of me and be super nosey and this is still new u know? I don’t want him getting involved.**

**To Michael: I promise it’s not because of you**

**From Michael: ah. Totally get it dw :)**

Jeremy relaxed. Rich still had no idea and Michael knew Jeremy wasn’t mad at him. He settled in to eat his pizza and play video games with Rich.

The next day was filled with more texts from Michael which Jeremy had to respond to stealthily so Rich wouldn’t catch on. They were watching a movie and all the lights were off so his phone screen was fairly obvious in the dark room. But Rich was enthralled in the movie and didn’t seem to notice. Still, Jeremy tried to keep his replies quick. Rich had seemingly forgotten about Jeremy’s midnight date and Jeremy wasn’t keen to remind him.

His phone buzzed for the millionth time and Rich finally took his eyes off the screen.

“Okay _who_ are you talking to dude? That’s like the thirteenth time they’ve texted you.”

“Sorry.” Jeremy flipped his phone over. “It’s just a group chat for a project I have.”

“Okay.” Rich didn’t look convinced but he returned to the movie anyway.


	5. A Romantic as Hell First Date

Monday morning Jeremy woke up to find not one, not two, but five texts from Michael.

**From Michael: gooood morning :)**

**From Michael: I have class from 9-11 and then at 4 so im available in the afternoon**

**From Michael: idk what times your classes are tho so lemme know**

**From Michael: omg we’re still doing this right? Lol I hope so**

**From Michael: anyway text me uuuuh sometime**

Jeremy smiled as he got ready for his first class. He typed out a response to Michael.

**To Michael: does 1 work?**

The reply was instant.

**From Michael: perfect! Meet me at the student center?**

**To Michael: okay :)**

Jeremy was nervous through both of his classes. He made it home by 12 and then changed his shirt twice before heading out to meet Michael at 12:45.

Michael was already lounging in a chair when Jeremy arrived.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” He stood up and hugged Jeremy before he could protest, not that he would’ve anyway. “So where do you want to eat?”

“Oh I don’t really care. You can pick.”

“Nope.” Michael shook his head. “I’m taking you on a date. You pick.”

“Fine.” Jeremy laughed. He decided on a burger place.

They stood in line (a line much longer than Jeremy had anticipated). Michael didn’t seem to mind. They got to talking about how their morning classes had been.

Michael glanced down for a second and the next thing Jeremy knew, Michael was intertwining their fingers. Jeremy looked up but Michael was staring determinedly at the menu, as if they were going to be ordering anytime soon. Jeremy squeezed his hand and saw Michael smile slightly.

“So, this burger place is our romantic as hell first date?” Jeremy teased.

“Why not?”

“It’s not exactly you know… romantic.”

“False.” Michael turned to face him. “It’s romantic because you’re here.” He winked.

Jeremy flushed. He knew Michael was joking but he was also kind of right. Jeremy didn’t mind the line or the noise or the uncomfortable seats they eventually sat in. None of it bothered him as long as Michael was smiling at him and holding his hand.

Although, the hand holding did have to stop eventually, so they could eat, which Jeremy was slightly disappointed about.

“So, what’s your roommate like, besides being super nosy?” Michael asked.

“His name is Rich. He’s short and he’s like a total frat dude even though he’s not in a frat. He loves parties and drinking and video games.”

“Sounds fun.” Michael frowned slightly but then shook his head. “My roommate is this super weird dude. His name’s Jason and he’s like never home so I don’t really know that much about him.”

“Creepy. But at least you almost have your own room.”

“Good point.” Michael laughed. “Which means you can come over anytime.” He winked.

“You think you’re taking me home on the first date?” Jeremy scoffed. “I am not that kinda boy Michael.”

“Well, technically I already took you home. _Before_ the first date so.” He shrugged. Jeremy kicked his foot under the table making Michael smile.

By the time they finally vacated their table it was 3:30. Michael reluctantly ended the date as he had a class to get to in half an hour.

“We should do this again.” Michael said, he was once more holding Jeremy’s hand, swinging it gently. “Maybe for a little longer.”

“We definitely should.”

“Great. Now, I actually do have to go.” Michael said though he made no move to leave.

“Okay.” Jeremy looked at him, smiling softly. “Bye.” He leaned in and kissed Michael’s cheek quickly. When he pulled back Michael was staring at him with wide eyes. Jeremy didn’t know it was possible for him to turn red but he did.

“I should take you on more dates.” He grinned. “Bye Jeremy.”

Jeremy watched him go, unable to keep himself from smiling.

The next few days brought an equally happy mood for Jeremy. He and Michael hadn’t gotten a chance to properly hang out again but they saw each other at work and texted almost constantly. Jeremy couldn’t have been happier. Until all the sudden he was.

“Hey.” Rich came in and dropped his backpack on the floor. “I’m going home this weekend. Jake’s gonna be back home so we’re gonna hang out.”

“Sounds fun.” Jeremy tried not to look too happy.

“You wanna come? Jake would be pumped to see you.”

“Nah I can’t.” He was already pulling out his phone. “I have an essay I really need to work on. Next time though.”

“For sure.”

**To Michael: Hey are you free on saturday?**

**From Michael: for you? of course. why?**

**To Michael: my roommate is going home for the weekend. u wanna come over?**

**From Michael: oooh are we having a date night?**

**To Michael: lol if you want to call it that**

**From Michael: I do want to call it that and I would love to come over**

**To Michael: great!**

**To Michael: come over around noon?**

**From Michael: okayy :)**


	6. A Romantic as Hell Second Date

Jeremy was giddy all week. As much as he loved Rich, he couldn’t wait for him to leave on Friday afternoon. He and Michael had planned to buy pizza and play Apocalypse of the Damned so Jeremy could get past level nine.

**From Michael: should I bring snacks?**

**To Michael: sure. U buy snacks I’ll get pizza?**

**From Michael: deal. :)**

**From Michael: I’m excited to see ur dorm**

**From Michael: wow I sound like a stalker who’s gonna kill u lmao**

**To Michael: you definitely do. But ur cute so I’ll take the risk**

**From Michael: aww <3 **

Jeremy smiled at his phone.

“Who you talking to?” Rich appeared out of nowhere. He was making trips downstairs to carry his stuff out to the car and Jeremy hadn’t heard him come in.

“No one.” Jeremy shoved his phone in his pocket. “Just on twitter.”

“Ah.” Rich twirled his keys around his fingers, looking around the room for anything else he needed. “Well I think I’m off then.”

“Alright.” Jeremy pulled the door open. “See you in a few days. Tell Jake I’m sorry I missed him.”

“Will do.” Rich called as he started toward the elevators.

Jeremy went to bed early and therefore woke up early. He showered and ate and cleaned up a little. And there were still two hours until Michael was supposed to come over. He decided to replay some of the old Apocalypse of the Damned levels to warm up and distract him from checking the clock every five seconds.

It worked perfectly. Before Jeremy knew it, his phone was vibrating.

**From Michael: heyyy I’m on my way over. Meet me in 10?**

**To Michael: okay!**

Jeremy turned off the game and looked around his room, finding a few last things to neaten up. His phone buzzed again, Michael letting him know he was here.

Jeremy tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator moved at a crawl to the lobby. Finally, the doors slid open and he hurried to the front door.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” They stood there for a minute smiling before Michael said, “Sooo, you gonna let me in or…?”

“Right yeah.” Jeremy pushed the door open and led Michael to the elevator. “See we have the luxury of a working elevator.” Jeremy said, pushing the fourth-floor button.

“Ooooh.” Michael looked around. “So fancy.”

Jeremy let Michael into his room, scanning it again in case there was anything he missed while cleaning the first two times.

“Okay so I got snacks and drinks.”

“Alright. I didn’t get the pizza yet. I figured we could just go when we’re hungry.”

“Sounds good.” Michael sat in Jeremy’s desk chair and Jeremy pulled Rich’s over next to it.

“So, I have Apocalypse ready.”

“Sweet!” Michael sat up. They set up the game and go into it quickly. They were a good team.

“Left left left!” Michael yelled. “No don’t!” There was an explosion of blood and Jeremy’s health drained to zero. “I said left dummy.” Michael shoved him.

“I tried.” Jeremy laughed.

A few tries later the screen lit up with “LEVEL COMPLETE”. The boys high fived and Jeremy set his controller down.

“I did not think that would be so hard.”

“I told you.” Michael spun around in his chair. “It takes team work.”

“Well good thing you’re here then.” Jeremy said. Then he blushed and cleared his throat. “Pizza?”

“Pizza.”

The girl at the register waved at Michael when they walked in.

“Hey Michael. Usual?”

“Yes please.”

Jeremy handed his card to the girl. She swiped it and then leaned forward.

“Don’t look now but your old man is here with a new man.” She whispered.

Michael stiffened. He casually glanced toward the booths and whispered “shit”. Jeremy followed his gaze. There were two guys sitting together, leaning in close to talk and laugh.

“Thanks Alyssa.” He took their receipt and Jeremy’s hand and led them to the other side of the restaurant.

“Your ex is here?”

“Yeah.” Michael sighed. “It’s fine we weren’t together for that long. I just don’t want to talk to him you know?”

Jeremy nodded. “Understandable.”

“Hey.” Michael’s demeanor changed. “I know you’re probably not exactly the party animal type.”

“Rude.” Jeremy fake scoffed. “I _love_ parties.”

“Great. Then come with me to this one tomorrow night?”

“On a Sunday?”

“Yes. A Sunday.” Michael fake gasped, laughing when Jeremy punched him. “My friend’s frat is hosting so I have the address.” Michael shrugged. “I didn’t want to go by myself.”

“Okay.” Jeremy nodded. “Sure.”

“Yay.” Michael grinned and threw an arm over his shoulder.

They took their pizza back to Jeremy’s dorm and ate it on his bed, talking about everything they could think of.

“So, what’s your roommate’s major?”

“Bio.” Jeremy moved the empty pizza box to his desk and then climbed back onto the bed. “Why?”

“Just wondering. I sort of ran out of stuff to ask you. I feel like I know everything already.”

“Not true!” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Okay fine.” Michael sat up. “What’s the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to you?”

“Never mind.” Jeremy shook his head. “You know everything.”

“No come on!” Michael laughed. Jeremy gave in easily.

“Okay fine.” He sighed. “One time in high school I had a really big crush on this girl and I didn’t know how to get her attention so… I tried out for the school play just to spend time with her.”

“That’s actually really sweet dude.”

“Then I got a part and forgot all my lines as soon as I walked on stage opening night.”

“Ooo. Less sweet.” Michael winced. “Did she talk to you at least?”

“That’s the best part. She started dating this other guy who also joined the play to get her attention.”

“Ouch.” Michael laughed. “Well, as sad as that story is, I’m glad you didn’t end up with her. Because then you might not be inviting me to your dorm on Saturday nights.”

“True.” Jeremy smiled. “I guess it’s a good thing I’m a nervous wreck when it comes to dating.”

“You don’t seem so nervous now.” Michael tilted his head, leaning slightly closer. “I mean back when we were just flirting at work, I never thought you’d invite me over.”

“Me neither.” Jeremy laughed.

“I’m glad you got up the nerve though.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I like you so much.” They had migrated closer together at some point, and Michael was now glancing at Jeremy’s lips. Jeremy’s heart sped up and he tried to look as calm as he could despite the fact that he felt he could puke up butterflies.

Michael leaned in and kissed him but pulled away just as quick, his eyes wide.

“Sorry!” He backed away. “I didn’t mean to just…”

Jeremy kissed him back, interrupting his apology, not that Michael seemed to mind. He instantly moved back in, cupping Jeremy’s face and wrapping an arm around his back.

When they broke apart, Jeremy was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt and Michael was red and still looked slightly shocked.

“It’s late.” Jeremy whispered. He hadn’t moved away from Michael and Michael’s arm was still around his waist.

“Yeah.” Michael breathed.

“You should probably get home.”

“Yeah.” He pulled Jeremy back in and kissed him again. “Okay. Now I can go.”

Jeremy laughed and walked Michael out. When he returned to his room, he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling for a long time before falling asleep, probably with the same dopey smile on his face.


	7. A Party and A Few Drinks

The next day Jeremy woke up and immediately panicked. He called Rich the minute he got out of bed.

“Hey, Jeremy what’s-?”

“What do you wear to a party?”

“What?”

Jeremy could hear voices in the background.

“Like a frat party.” He explained.

“You’re going to a frat party right now?”

“No.” Jeremy groaned. “Tonight.”

“Oh. Well I’ll be home at like five. I’ll help you.”

“Okay. That works, I guess. Thanks.”

“Yeah no-”

“Is that Jeremy?” Another voice yelled and then the phone was passed off. “Hey Jeremy!”

“Hey Jake. How’s it going?”

“It’s fucking lit bro! We missed you.” Jeremy could tell Jake was a few drinks in already.

“I missed you guys too. Can you put Rich back on?”

“Sure thing. RICH!” There was a shuffling noise and then Rich’s voice came through the speaker again.

“You’re not drinking, are you?”

“Of course not, I’m driving. JAKE DON’T! Look I’m leaving at three okay? I’ll text you when I head out.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. See you.” The call ended.

Jeremy groaned and flopped back onto his bed, feeling his anxiety rise the more he thought it would about the party. He rolled off the bed and texted Michael.

**To Michael: heyyy**

**To Michael: you know how I said I was the partying type?**

**From Michael: I sure do**

**To Michael: wellllll that may have been a little bit not true**

**From Michael: are u backing out on me? :(**

**To Michael: no!**

**To Michael: I’m just letting you know I don’t rly go to parties so I don’t know like what to do**

**From Michael: lol dude**

**From Michael: you don’t have to do anything. Just go, drink, have fun. There’s no right way to go to a party dork**

**To Michael: sounds fake but ok**

Jeremy relaxed slightly. Even if he’d only been to a few parties ever, at least he’d be with Michael. He showered and then settled into his desk chair to work on homework to stop himself from freaking out over the coming evening.

Rich texted at five thirty that he was home and on his way to the room. Jeremy’s anxiety came back tenfold.

“Hello!” Rich threw the door open, dragging his duffle bag into the middle of the room and tossing his keys on his desk.

“Hey. How are things back home?”

“Same as they always are.” Rich shrugged. “So a party huh? Who’s taking you?”

“Why do you assume someone has to be taking me?” Jeremy crossed his arms.

Rich stared at him.

“A friend from class. What do I wear?”

“Dude you can wear whatever you want.” Rich laughed. “You’re a guy. You can show up in shorts and a tank top they don’t care.”

“Riiiich.” Jeremy whined.

“Jesus okay fine. Let’s see what you have.”

In the end, Jeremy was wearing one of his nicer t shirts and black jeans when Michael texted that he was outside. Michael was dressed only slightly nicer, opting for a casual button up with his jeans.

“Ready?” Michael grinned.

“I guess so.” Jeremy followed behind as Michael led the way to the house.

They heard the music before they saw the house. Jeremy felt his hands start to sweat as they walked up to the group of guys outside.

Michael showed them the address on his phone and they waved him through. Jeremy started to follow but one of the guys stopped him.

“You have the text?”

“Uuuh.”

“He’s with me.” Michael said.

“Address is just you and a date bro.” The guy shook his head.

Michael raised his eyebrows and moved to Jeremy’s side, taking his hand. “He _is_ my date _bro_.”

The guy looked between them.

“Whatever.” Another guy said, waving them through. “Just let them go.”

Michael pulled Jeremy through the door and led him into the house. It was dark and hot as soon as they stepped inside.

“Come on let’s get drinks.” Michael shoved his way through the crowds up to a table and reemerged a second later holding two cups. He passed one to Jeremy. “Oh shit wait do you want to drink?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy took the cup from him and took a long drink. He had to stop himself from gagging. “What is this?”

“Jungle juice.” Michael laughed.

Jeremy had had jungle juice before but it had never tasted quite so… disgusting. Still, he forced himself to down it and take another cup from Michael.

By the time he’d finished the fifth cup, Jeremy felt himself loosening up. He even let Michael drag him to the dance floor and swayed along to the music. Jeremy closed his eyes and let Michael twirl him. When he opened them, Michael was looking across the room.

Jeremy craned his neck to follow Michael’s gaze. At first, he didn’t see anything but then he recognized one of the guys dancing. The guy from the pizza place last night. Michael’s ex.

Jeremy turned back around. Michael was still staring. Jeremy felt bile rise in his throat at the idea that forced its way into his head. Michael was never interested in him; he was interested in making his ex jealous. After all, he’d only invited Jeremy to this party after seeing his ex with someone else.

“Hey are you okay?” Michael was focused on Jeremy again, grabbing his shoulders slightly.

“That was the point the whole time huh?” Jeremy slurred.

“What?”

“You didn’t actually like me. You just knew you could use me and I’d be naïve enough to let you.”

“Jeremy what the hell are you talking about?” Michael frowned.

“Him.” Jeremy pointed wildly behind him, nearly smacking a passing girl in the face. “You just brought me here to make him jealous!”

“That’s ridiculous. How could you think I would do that?” He looked hurt but Jeremy wouldn’t let himself be fooled further.

“You never liked me! You just flirted with me because you were bored and then you realized you could get your ex back if you pretended you were moved on!”

“That’s not-” Michael sighed. “Jeremy can we maybe talk about this when you’re sober?”

“Why?” Jeremy yelled. “Don’t want to destroy the illusion of your happy relationship in case he’s watching?” He knew he should probably stop yelling. And sit down. But he didn’t care, he was hurt and angry and everything spun a little when he turned his head.

“Jeremy.” Michael pulled his arm and Jeremy couldn’t do anything but let Michael drag him outside the house and onto the sidewalk. “Hey, look at me okay?”

But Jeremy thought it was a much better idea to look at the ground.

“Jeremy? Are you okay?” Michael rubbed his back.

Jeremy shook his head.

“Okay.” Michael led him to the curb and made him sit down. “Just breathe okay?”

Jeremy opened his mouth to take a breath but instead he puked.

“Or that.” Michael continued rubbing his back. “Can you stand?”

Jeremy nodded. Michael pulled him to his feet but then Jeremy shook his head again, sat back down, and threw up one more time.

“Okay. Now I can go.” Jeremy stood up again. His hands were shaky.

“Okay. Let’s get you home.”

“I don’t want _you_ to take me.” Jeremy tried to twist away from him.

“I’m not letting you walk alone.”

“Call Rich.” Jeremy shoved his phone into Michael’s hands. Michael sighed and called.

“He didn’t answer.”

“Oh well.” Jeremy started walking.

“You’re going the wrong way idiot.” Michael called.

Jeremy turned around and brushed off Michael’s attempts to steady him. “I’m fine. Go find your ex-boyfriend.”

“Look I know you’re pissed at me right now,” Michael said, forcing Jeremy to look at him. “But you’re drunk off your ass and I’m not letting you walk home alone okay? You can be mad all you want but I _am_ walking you home.”

Jeremy considered this. He decided that since he didn’t exactly know where home was, maybe Michael was right.

“You’re a dick you know that?” He said after they’d been walking in silence for a few minutes.

“I’m not. But I don’t think you’ll remember this tomorrow so I’ll just wait until you’re sober to explain it.”

“Ha.” Jeremy snorted. “Liar. You just want to come up with a story.”

Michael didn’t say anything. Jeremy took this to mean he was right. They were almost home when Jeremy spoke again.

“I can’t believe I actually,” He paused to take a deep breath. “Actually believed you. Like, I was so stupid.”

“You know what your problem is Jeremy?” Michael snapped. “You let your insecurities ruin everything. I get it! You’re anxious and you have low self-esteem! Welcome to the fucking club! But you let it eat at you until you push people away because you’re scared if you don’t leave them, they’ll leave you. So you don’t even give anyone the chance to _prove_ that they actually do care about you. You just make excuses to shove them out of your life.”

“Please, like you care about me.” Was all Jeremy could snarkily respond.


	8. The Morning After

The rest of the night after Michael dropped him off was a blur. Jeremy remembered getting inside. Puking again. Rich rubbing his back and bringing him a cup of water. And then Rich helping him into bed and leaving him a water bottle and a bottle of aspirin for the morning.

He woke up with his head throbbing lightly. He rolled over and checked the time. 3:36.

He remembered the fight with Michael. He remembered feeling hurt and angry. He remembered yelling. And he remembered everything Michael said.

The door opened and Rich walked in.

“Hey. You look like shit.”

“Thanks.”

“You okay?” He pushed the water toward Jeremy. “Need anything?”

“No and no.” Jeremy drank slowly. “I slept through my classes.”

“And work.”

“Oh fuck!” Jeremy tried to sit up but everything lurched and he laid back down.

“Chill. I answered when Brooke called. I told her you were extremely dead and she said she’d get someone to cover.”

“Thank god.”

“You wanna talk about what happened last night?” Rich sat on the foot of Jeremy’s bed. “Or why someone named Michael called like three times?”

“No.” Jeremy’s stomach lurched.

“You wanna maybe call him back?”

“No.” The idea of speaking to Michael after everything made him nauseous. Besides, Michael was probably just calling to tell Jeremy that he was pathetic and wasn’t even good enough to use as a fake boyfriend.

“Alright then.” Rich stood. “Food?”

“No. I will definitely throw up anything I eat right now.”

“Gross.” Rich patted his shoulder.

“Thanks for taking care of me last night.”

Rich frowned. “What do you mean? You were already in bed when I got home.”

“What?” Jeremy squinted at Rich.

He shrugged. “Yeah. I was out with the guys from downstairs. I got home at like 4 and you were in bed knocked out.”

Jeremy looked at his phone. So what? Michael was a decent person. He still used Jeremy. It didn’t matter. Jeremy wasn’t planning on talking to him ever again anyway.

By Tuesday Jeremy had slept off the hangover and was able to go to class and work without puking. He was filling drink orders and trying not to fall asleep when he saw the order come in. Cappuccino, five spoonfuls of cinnamon. Jeremy clenched his jaw but he made the order.

“Cappuccino, extra cinnamon!” He called. He tried to turn before he had to see Michael, but Michael was waiting and he moved to the counter quickly.

“Wait!”

Jeremy turned around and plastered on his customer service smile. “Is there a problem with your drink sir?”

“Yes.” Michael looked at Jeremy who was glaring back.

“I made it perfectly.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah I know. The problem is I don’t like coffee.”

That threw Jeremy. His anger briefly interrupted by confusion.

“You order this like every day.”

“Yeah.” Michael nodded. “Just so I can see you.”

Jeremy stared at him, trying to figure out what kind of joke this was, but Michael looked entirely genuine. He thought of what Rich said. That Jeremy had already been in bed when he got home. Meaning Michael had done all of that stuff for him. Even after all the horrible things Jeremy had said.

“I don’t…” Jeremy trailed off.

“Jeremy!” Brooke was seething as she shoved drink orders into his hand.

“Right sorry.” Jeremy turned back to Michael. “I’m… off in an hour.”

“I’ll be here.” Michael nodded and left, leaving his drink on the counter.


	9. Explanations

As promised, Michael returned to the coffee shop as Jeremy’s shift finally ended. His head was a whirlwind for the last hour and it seemed like an eternity before Brooke told him he could clock out.

They walked in silence to a bench in a more secluded part of the school.

“I owe you a bit of an explanation I guess.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy tried to hold on to his anger but he felt it slipping as he looked at Michael’s face.

“When I saw Ryan it threw me off okay? I haven’t seen him in a long time and we had a really bad break up. But the break up was bad because the relationship was so bad. I didn’t, and don’t, want to get back with him. I didn’t know he was going to that party and I wasn’t just using you to make him jealous. I mean honestly Jeremy, I hate coffee so much. So much. But I kept going back to see you. I wasted like $200 of my meal plan there just so I could talk to you for five seconds a day and you think I’m not entirely into you?”

“I bought pizzas for other people.” Jeremy blurted.

Michael smiled. “So I guess we’re both idiots huh?”

“I guess.” Jeremy tried to suppress his smile.

“I’m sorry I said all that stuff about you being insecure.” Michael stared at the ground.

“No.” Jeremy shook his head. “You were right. I need to trust people more. And give them a chance to prove themselves before I shut them out.”

“So are we okay?” Michael nudged Jeremy’s foot with his own.

“Yeah we’re okay.”

“Okay like you just don’t hate me or okay like we can date again?”

Instead of responding, Jeremy closed the distance between them and kissed Michael who happily reciprocated.

“Wait a minute!” Jeremy pulled back. “The first day you came in you ordered a coffee. Why would you do that if you hate coffee?”

“Oh yeah.” Michael flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, this kid in my bio class told me to go in after class and order that exact drink.” Jeremy got an infuriating feeling he knew who this kid was, but he let Michael continue. “He said I wouldn’t regret it. I told him I don’t like coffee and he said it didn’t matter because it wasn’t about the coffee. Which was super weird but I didn’t have anything better to do so I went. I think uh… I think I know your roommate Rich.”

“God! He knew the entire time?” Jeremy buried his face in his hands.

“Pretty much.” Michael pulled out his phone and scrolled for a second before passing it to Jeremy. It was his text thread with Rich. Starting on the first day Michael went into the coffee shop. Jeremy scrolled through the conversations.

**April 3 2:58 pm**

**Michael: hey I got the drink**

**Rich: aaaand what did you think?**

**Michael: I mean I told you I hate coffee so... it was gross**

**Rich: shut up. U know what I meant**

**Michael: I’m assuming ur talking about the insanely cute barista that drew a dick in my coffee.**

**Michael: in which case,,,, he’s really cute**

**Rich: hE ACTUALLY DREW THE DICK? AHAHAHAHAHA**

**April 26 3:46 pm**

**Michael: look I don’t think he’s into me dude.**

**Michael: it’s been like three weeks and he hasn’t really made a move or anything :/**

**Rich: listen, Jeremy is a little bitch. U have to make it very clear that ur into him or he won’t do anything**

**Michael: u know him???**

**Rich: yeah, we went to high school together**

**Michael: huh**

**April 27 12:06 am**

**Michael: finessed Jeremy’s number**

**Rich: ayyeee there you go**

**Michael: hey uuuuuh he agreed to come to my dorm rn**

**Rich: like right now right now?**

**Michael: right now right now**

**Rich: get it Mikey!**

**May 1 11:22 am**

**Michael: yooooo**

**Rich: wassup**

**Michael: Jeremy’s roommate is leaving for the weekend and he invited me to come over on saturday**

**Rich: ALRIGHT MICHAEL**

**Michael: :))))))**

**May 6 2:38 pm**

**Rich: how was ur weekend of romance**

**Michael: goooood :)**

**Rich: wow six o’s what happened**

**Michael: he kissed me**

**Michael: well I kissed him, but then he kissed me**

**Rich: wow u guys r so gay**

**Rich: im happy for you tho. I told u you’d be perfect together**

**May 7 4:09 pm**

**Rich: Hey jeremy’s being mopey (and not just because he’s hungover) what happened?**

**Michael: He’s pissed at me.**

**Rich: explain**

**Incoming Call from Michael**

**Call Ended 37:43**

**May 8 4:47 pm**

**Michael: this is a bad idea.**

**Rich: do it.**

**Michael: he doesn’t want to talk to me. This is like stalking**

**Rich: he does want to talk to you. just explain yourself. Tell him what you told me.**

**Michael: what if it doesn’t work?**

**Rich: then ill kick his ass for being a moron. Go.**

**Michael: okay. I’m going.**

“Wow.” Jeremy handed Michael’s phone back to him. “I can’t believe you’ve been in cahoots with Rich this whole time and neither of you told me!”

“Well I didn’t know for sure if it was _your_ Rich!”

“Excuses!” Jeremy laughed despite pretending to be mad. “Come on. Let’s go to my dorm so I can introduce my evil roommate to my conspiring boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

Jeremy turned around, horrified. But Michael was smiling.

“Um.” Jeremy faltered. “Yes?”

Michael smiled even wider. “Well then, come on boyfriend.” He took Jeremy’s hand, kissed his cheek, and pulled him to his feet. “Let’s go expose your roommate’s evil plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow/talk to me on tumblr @ michaelmellonn


End file.
